Not So Fairytale
by Monet00
Summary: Castle and Beckett have been married and have a 15 year old daughter Róis who deals with life as it comes at her. Her lies are starting to catch up to her. How will Caskett deal with these curveballs and raise her?


Róis Johanna Castle was born on August 15, 2014 to Richard and Katherine Castle. Now the year was 2029 and Róis was no longer their baby girl and that terrified both parents. Despite their efforts, she'd begun dating and growing into a young woman. For Kate it was more of a gradual change, however for Rick it was an "OMG my baby is a 5'6" brunette with green eyes who needs to be locked away in a room change". Róis and Alexis have maintained a great sister bond no matter their 19 year age difference and were able to talk about anything from boys to fashion.

The first time Róis bought home a boy was when she was 14 years old and his name was Liam and ever since, it's always been Liam. He was born in Maine and moved to New York with his dad after the death of his mom when he was 13. From the outside, they're the perfect couple, he was the captain of the football team, president of the National Honor Society and Róis was the Editor in Chief of the school newspaper. From her parents' points of view, they were too young to be in a relationship, but that never deterred them.

**Róis POV**

"Sweetie what are you doing today?" Mom asked.

"Uh I think I had plans with Liam later on why?" I asked.

"Oh can you cancel them I want to spend the day with you," she said.

"I'll try, what did you have planned anyway?" I asked.

"Oh just a relaxing day in the spa," she said before she walked off and I grabbed my phone from the dresser to call Liam but only received a sound to record a message.

"Liam hey, uh my mom just sprung this day filled with plans on me and I can't make it, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you later," I said and clicked the end button. I fell back onto my bed causing a piece of hair to block the view out of my left eye so I tried to blow it away. What am I gonna do? I thought to myself. I began to make my bed despite it being 1 in the afternoon and head to the shower to get ready for today. About an hour later I meet my mother in the foyer of the loft and she comes bearing a plate of food that makes me queasy but edible.

**Kate POV**

I notice the sick look on her face once she sees the food. I've become worried about her these past few months she's been more closed off towards Rick and I and even Alexis says that it's strained between them. After lunch she rushes off to her room and I wait to hear the 5 steps it takes to get there, but instead I hear 8 which mean she's going to the bathroom. My suspicions have been confirmed. I feel a crease form between my eye brows and before I know it, I'm standing at the bathroom door listening to the faucet failing at its attempt to drown out the sounds of purging. I try to hold back a sob that this has happened to my baby. My thoughts are erased at the sounds of a door opening and out come the person in question looking like a deer caught in headlights. Her once green eyes are now grey and full of smoky sadness that I notice has become more concurrent the past few months.

"I think we need to talk," I say and I could hear the crack in my voice. We walk inside her room and she sits on her bed while I pull out the chair from her desk to sit in front of her. "How long has this been going on?"

"Four months," she replied under her breath and it feels like the wind is knocked out of me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," she says but the look I give her makes her elaborate. "I guess for control, everything has been so messed up for a while." She cries and I take her in my arms.

"What's wrong, what's been going on?" I asked.

"Everything and nothing! My life was perfect a year ago and now it's all going to hell and I have no idea how to stop it," she cries and stands on her feet to pace the floor and run her hands through her hair.

"Sweetie, start at the beginning," I say softly but firm.

"I don't know how! It's just all so screwed up," she cries harder.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," I reason.

"No one can help," she says and I grab her wrists to get her to stop moving. She looks me in the eyes and I can see my little girl, scared and alone and all I want to do is kiss her and make it better. If only I knew what I was trying to make better.

"Try me," I say and silence fills the room minus a few hiccups from her as she sits on the bed and sighs heavily.

**Róis POV**

What do I do? I can't say the truth to her! This can't be happening right now. Do I tell the truth or lie?

"It's just a lot of pressure going on," I say vaguely.

"What pressure? Your dad and I support whatever you do, no pressure," she replies.

"It's not you guys," I say.

"Then who? Liam?" she asks and I can hear worry in her voice. I don't want her to worry about me she's got enough on her plate. So I lie.

"No, no it's just with the newspaper and stuff with grades," I say putting on my best poker face.

"I don't believe you! You're a straight A student and I've heard no complaints about the newspaper since you started," she retorts and I grow anxious.

"It is, my math teacher, Mr. Greenrose is trying to give me a B+ for the semester! I'm off by one point and he wants to give me a B+! Do you know what that would do to my college apps? And with the newspaper, it's just the seniors don't think I've earned my seniority. They think just because dad is a famous writer is the reason Ms. Aimes chose me as Editor in Chief." I rant.

"Calm down sweetie! Having a B+ isn't bad trust me and do you want me to talk to Ms. Aimes?" she asks.

"A B+ isn't all that bad! Are you kidding me, its failing to all the schools I want to go to? Did Alexis get into all those schools with having a B+ her sophomore year? No! So I shouldn't either. Please don't call Ms. Aimes, I can handle it." I say again hoping she's buying this.

"You need to relax, all this stress isn't good for you," she says.

"Please this is nothing compared to what Liam goes through," I let slip.

"What do you mean?" she asks and I bit my lip and curse myself internally.

"It's just his dad is pushing him to get a football scholarship for college and have straight A's plus he's the president of the National Honor Society and not to mention makes time for me," I say.

"Yeah that does sound hectic and stressful. You kids need to take it easy once in a while these days," she says.

"Yeah," I nod hoping this conversation would be over.

"So you and Liam are getting pretty serious?" she asks awkwardly.

"Um…yeah," I say caught off guard by the question.

"How serious?" she asked giving off that maternal instinct vibe.

"We've been together for over a year, we love each other, so my guess is that it's real serious," I say a little defensively and she notes that.

"Are you having sex?" she asks and I have to shake my head to wrap my head around the question. This conversation just went from awkward to uncomfortable in matter of seconds.

"Wh...What? How could you even ask that?" my face scrunches as I look at my mom in disbelief.

"It's a reasonable question that you have yet to answer. I know how guys are especially at the age of 16," she says.

"No!" I exclaim but I think my poker face has tells because she gives me the look that stretches to my soul. "Okay, yes! God mom."

"With whom?" she asks.

"Who do you think? Liam!" I say with a bite.

"Watch it! When did it happen?" she asks and I feel like I'm in an interrogation.

"I'm not a criminal and I don't want to be interrogated! This is private information," I say about to make my way to the door but am pulled back by a strong hand around my wrist.

"Sit down and let's have this talk or I'll be forced to do it with your father in the room. Which one do you prefer?" she says firmly.

"It happened last year," I relent.

"What? You were only a freshman. Did he force you?" she asks.

"No, no nothing like that happened," I said.

"Did you use protection?" she asks and my cheeks turn crimson.

"Yes, we were prepared and ready," I say.

"Well that makes me feel a little better," she comments dryly.

"I'm glad. I never intended for you to find out this way, or at all," I reason.

"Yeah well I'm glad I did, because now we can talk and you can ask me anything," she says.

"I think it's kinda too late for that," I reason.

**Kate POV**

My baby is no longer a virgin. I feel so lost that she's not as innocent as Rick and I thought. I can't imagine what Rick's reaction is going to be.

"I'm sure you must have questions," I say.

"When was your first time?" she asks and I contemplate lying to her but decide against it.

"I was 16," I reply.

"Oh man, you must think I'm a whore. I was 14," she says and my heart breaks at that statement.

"No honey of course not, you did it with someone you trust, and while I'm not happy to know that you're not my innocent little girl anymore, I don't expect you to stay that way forever," I say and the next thing I hear is glass breaking at the opening of the door to reveal an angry Castle with unshed tears.


End file.
